Happenings
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: It was supposed to go off without a hitch. But as Sokka would put it, "Something always happens." R&R for more chapters!HIATUS!
1. Impossible Promises

**Disclaimer: I and my associate so like, totally don't own A:TLA, like duh!**

It was supposed to go off without a hitch. But as Sokka would put it, "Something always happens."

* * *

Everyone was awake before daylight, discussing the plan. Aang and Zuko would go straight to finding the Fire Lord. Katara would lead the Waterbenders and instructed the healers to stay back for backup. Toph would lead a large group of Earthbenders into the battle field and the palace. Sokka and Hakoda would lead the Water Tribe Warriors into battle when Toph was far ahead. Everyone knew what could happen if they lost. If they lost this last battle, they lost the entire war. Aang and Zuko were talking to Katara about where to meet after it was all over. Sokka and Toph had done that already. Sokka sat sharpening his boomerang. Toph was…well Toph was all by herself thinking and in no way did she want to be disturbed. Sokka looked around at the invasion force. Almost everyone they knew was there. He sighed. He took a second look and found that there was one person missing. He walked over to his best friends.

"Hey you guys. Have you seen Toph?" They all shook their heads.

"I saw her walking around when I got up, but I haven't seen her since."

"Thanks Katara. That really helps. I'm gonna look for her." Sokka walked away and started off on his search. He finally found her on a rock. _'Of course!'_ He sat beside her on the large rock.

"What's up?" She looked up.

"I don't know. The sky?"

"What's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? C'mon Toph you can tell me." He wasn't giving up soon.

"I'm just…I'm just scared." She braced herself for a laugh but what she got was an arm draped over her shoulder.

"So am I." The silence was very comfortable.

"This is it. The last chance for everyone. And it all depends on a bunch of kids."

"Since when depending on kids become a bad thing?"

"I mean what if something happens?" His smile fell.

"Nothings gonna happen Toph. To any of us." She smiled.

"Nothing better happen or I'm holding you responsible." She poked his chest.

"I promise I won't let anything happen Toph." She pushed him off the rock.

"What was that for?" He stood up.

"For promising nothing would happen! Everything happens to us all the time!"

"Nothing's gonna happen. Let's go back to camp."

"Okay. I'll be right there." When they got back to camp, everyone was ready for the fight of their lives. Aang and Zuko left when Sokka and Toph got back. Katara left after Aang and Zuko were out of sight. Toph left when Katara was a mile away. Sokka left when Toph was over the horizon. All according to plan.

Just a heads up: NO ONES GONNA DIE IN THIS FIC!!


	2. Always Happens

NO OWN ANYTHING!!

The battle moved on. Katara and the other Waterbenders created a giant wave that washed out over half of the Firebenders. The Earthbenders, led by Toph, made walls to trap the enemy. Warriors swept across the field. The comet was closer. They had to finish soon. Toph broke away from the other Earthbenders and went on a squishing spree. Tanks were now flat pieces of metal. What happened next was a blur to Toph. Waterbenders were scattered. Warriors everywhere. Firebenders at all corners. Earthbenders in a close group. Too many footsteps. She couldn't tell where anyone was.

"Toph!" Too late. Toph was already hit in the side by the flaming arrow. She fell to the ground. No one attacked her. Did she look dead? He couldn't get to her. He had to keep fighting. Hours passed. Aang and Zuko were victorious. Katara and the other healers had everyone doing fine. Sokka scanned the battlefield. Katara came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" She saw the concentration in his eyes.

"Toph." Her eyes widened. She thought Toph was already back.

"She's still…" He nodded. Toph…still gone!

"I'm going to get Aang. Go look for her!" He ran out on his rescue mission. Katara quickly found Aang and told him of the situation. He called Appa and they took to the sky.

"C'mon Toph! Where are you?!" He looked all around him for a sign of her. A speck of green! It had to be her. He ran to the cloth. He picked up her headband and bit his lip.

"Toph!"

"Sokka?" It was quiet but he heard it.

"Toph! Where are you?"

"..here…" He looked towards the wall where her voice was coming from. There she was. Lying on the ground, hands at her side. He ran to her and sat in a pool of blood. Help.

"Toph…I'll go get Katara!" He started to get up but stopped when she shook her head.

"No…please, just stay." He sat again and looked at the arrow next to her. _'She must have taken it out.'_

"Can I at least carry you back?"

"No…hurts too much." She sighed.

"Can I call Katara?"

"Yeah…Just don't leave."

"I won't." He looked into the sky and saw Appa.

"Thanks."

"Katara. Katara! Over here!" He waved his hand over his head as a signal. They landed and Katara was horrified by the scene in front of her.

"Toph…What happened?" Katara looked at her brother for answers.

"She can't see arrows." His simple reply. Katara started to heal Toph. She was able to lean on the wall when she punched Sokka's arm.

"What was that for?" She shook her head.

"I'm holding you responsible."

"You're the one who said everything happens to us." She smiled.

* * *

NO ONE IS GONNA DIE! SO IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WAITING FOR...FORGET IT!!


	3. Home?

Disclaimer: No...More...IDEAS!! So i'll just say it. We don't own A:TLA!

They put Toph on Appa and flew back to camp. Everyone was celebrating. Toph was okay to walk, but she lost a lot of blood and was still weak. She sat by the fire. Everyone around her was talking about going home. _'Home. I can't go home. Katara and Sokka are probably going home with their dad. Aang's probably gonna look for other air benders. And he is the Avatar. He's constantly on the move so that counts him out. I have no where to go. Maybe I can just travel alone. Yeah. But if I tell anyone, they'll try to stop me. No like they could.'_

"Hey Toph. What's on your mind?" Sokka sat next to her.

"The future." It slipped out. He looked at her quizzically.

"What about it?"

"Just…nothing."

"Please tell me Toph?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No Sokka. Just leave me alone."

"Fine but when you want to tell me, I'll be around here somewhere."

"Just go." He left and she went back to her thoughts. _'Katara said that I'd be better in a few hours. I'll leave in the morning.'_

* * *

The next morning everyone was still asleep when Toph left. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get back to the Earth Kingdom. Katara was up a few hours later. _'I should go check on Toph.' _She walked over to the closed earth tent. _'She's probably still sleeping.' _The rest of the gang woke to the smell of breakfast.

"Aang, can you please wake up Toph?" Katara asked after everyone else was up.

"I just defeated the Fire Lord and I'm still scared to do that. Have Sokka do it."

"Fine, Sokka, will you go wake up Toph?"

"Sure but if she kills me, it'll be your fault." He walked to the tent and kicked it. Nothing.

"Toph! Wake up!" No answer? No flying through the air? Something's not right.

"Aang, a little help please?" Aang smiled and took down the tent. The walls came down. A gasp from Katara. A shout of her name. A search.

"Where do you think she is?" Katara asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Sokka was the first to answer.

* * *

"Excuse me…but are you going to the Earth Kingdom?" Toph was at the docks. Her worst nightmare. Being on a boat for hours all alone.

"Why yes. Are you stuck here?" Toph nodded at the woman. She smiled.

"Hop on. I'll be happy to take you there." Toph thanked the woman and they set off. A few hours later they were in the Earth Kingdom.

"Thank you so much for the lift."

"It was no big deal. It was nice having some company. I just have one question. Where are you going?" Toph sighed at the question. Where was she going? There was only one place she had left.

"I'm on my way to…my parents in Gaoling." The woman smiled and handed Toph a napkin with food in it.

"Gaoling isn't too far from here. Good luck." Toph started towards Gaoling. _'I'll need it.'_

* * *

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she's been gone all day. She wouldn't have just left without saying goodbye."

"Yes she would, Katara. If she told us we'd try to stop her. She wanted to go for a reason. I just hope it wasn't all my fault."

"Sokka, why would it be your fault?"

"I don't know. Most everything is." Katara sighed. The siblings thought the exact same thing. _'Where are you, Toph?'_

* * *

"Well I'm back to prison." Toph spoke to herself at the front gate of the Bei Fong Estate. She took a step in and came to the door. A servant greeted her and asked her who she was. _'Was I really gone that long?'_

"I am Toph Bei Fong. The only daughter of this Estate and the World's Greatest Earthbender." The servant ran inside.

"Pardon me sir, but there is a young girl claiming to be your daughter at the door."

"Let her in." The servant brought Toph to her father.

"Hi, Dad." Her mother ran up to her in a hug.

"Toph! Where have you been?" Toph smiled.

"The Fire Nation." Her parents gasped.

"…"

"Oh and we won the war!" Her parents were speechless.

"…"

"What?"

"We are never letting you out again." Toph fumed as her father spoke those words.

"What?! I thought that you'd be happy knowing that I'd be here! You can't make me stay here if I don't want to!" Her parents exchanged looks.

"Okay Toph, you will have the freedom you want. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go change?"

"Fine." She marched to her room and changed into that stupid dress. At dinner, Toph told her parents about her Metalbending and about all the adventures she had. Toph ate some dry bread and started to cough. Her father handed her a glass of water and she drank it. She passed out. When she woke up she was in bed. She stood up and realized something, she couldn't bend. She couldn't see! She followed the walls to the main room like she used to before she found her power.

"What did you do?!" She didn't even know if they were in there. Her father frowned.

"We only did it to protect you." Toph lost it.

"This is what you call protecting?! I can't see! You just made life even _**MORE**_ dangerous for me!" She dropped to the floor. She couldn't bend or see. _'Why does this crap happen to me?!' _

* * *

Toph didn't just lose her bending and her sight that day. That was the day that Toph Bei Fong lost her free will.


	4. Of Weddings and Partys

Disclaimer: The show is over and I don't own it.

Sorry for being soooooooooo slow with updating. I have alot on my mind.

(Four years later)

"Toph, please come in here."

"Yes Father." Toph walked in, head held high, back straight, and with a servant making sure she didn't trip. She looked nothing like the old Toph. This was a Toph that was tall, thin and twenty times weaker than in her childhood.

"Toph, we have arranged for you to get married to the Earth Kings son. We will be going to Ba-Sing-Se next week."

"Yes Father." She walked away into the garden. A silent tear slid down her cheek. _'It was only a matter of time.'_

* * *

"Hey Katara! I got a…letter from Aang. It says… to meet him in…Oh great." Sokka panted as he ran into his sister's tent.

"What?" She stopped brushing her hair.

"Ba-Sing-Se."

"Ugh…why?"

"The Earth King invited us to his sons wedding."

"The Earth King has a son?!"

"Apparently. No one knew about him for security reasons.

"And why are they inviting us?"

"We're heroes Katara. We freed everyone from the war and they want to smother us."

"Fine. But it'll take weeks on foot."

"Aang said he would pick us up in two days on Appa."

"Oh great. Who's the Prince marring anyway?"

"It doesn't say. She's probably some pampered, rich snob."

"Sokka! Don't say that! What if she was forced?!"

"Well then that's different." Katara started packing while Sokka studied the note.

* * *

'_This sucks. I don't want to marry some royal airhead(no offense Aang…where ever you are.)! I'm not going to do this! Where are you guys? Help…'_

"Toph honey, it's time for your fitting."

"Yes Mother." _'Yes this, Yes that! I'm sick of it!'_ Toph walked behind her mother and waited to be stuffed into a dress. The engagement party was in five days. The next day, Toph barely spoke at all. She just nodded and stood there. The only place she had to herself was in the garden. Every once in a while, a baby badgermole would keep her company. It was like a pet. Her only friend in the whole estate.

* * *

"Sokka will you please hurry up?" Sokka climbed onto Appa with a bag full of meat.

"I see you're still the same old Sokka." Aang jumped off of the ground and onto the saddle.

"Yeah the Gang's all back together." Katara smiled.

"Not really." Aang and Katara exchanged looks. Aang was about to say something but Katara shook her head.

"Yip, yip!" Appa rose into the air. Sokka stared at the sky. A few hours passed by.

"We should be in Ba-Sing-Se by sunset." Aang informed his old friends.

"Okay." Sokka had no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Aang's jaw dropped.

"He's just not as funny as he used to be." Katara whispered to Aang. He nodded

* * *

"Toph, we have arrived in Ba-Sing-Se." Toph nodded sadly. The entered the palace and the Prince of the Earth Kingdom was waiting for them.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all hers." Her parents spoke for her. A servant came and interrupted the greeting.

"Pardon me Your Highness but there is a message…from the Avatar." Toph smiled. _'Twinkle Toes? Yes! Please come now! Help me get out of this!'_

"Please excuse me." The Prince read the letter with a smile. The messenger left the room.

"You will be please to know that the Avatar and his friends have arrived for the wedding." Toph's parents stopped smiling. Toph just smiled. She has her rescue team. Today the party. And the wedding is in three days. _'This sucks.'_

* * *

"Sokka will you please behave at the wedding?"

"Yeah. Sure Katara."

"Don't forget about the engagement party tonight."

"I didn't. Don't worry about me."

* * *

Do not try and put a timeline on this. I tried and failed. So if the author can't...ya get it. So I promise to be faster updating. In a few days maybe?


	5. Goodbyes

**I'm leaving Fanfiction. there I said it. Kylie has left the building and without her I have no inspiration.  
****I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/read any of our stories and  
I'm deeply sorry they've been abandoned along with this account.**

**Thank you and good bye,**

**Peace...Joy.....Love......**


End file.
